No me caes bien, niño
by Wissh
Summary: Ese día iba a ser especial. Sólo él, su papá y Teddy ¡Nada, ni nadie, podía arruinarlo! ¡Porque era perfecto, caray! Entonces, ¿qué rayos tenían que hacer en ese lugar? James quería jugar Quidditch, no tener que alejarse de las "conversaciones de adultos" con ese niño odioso y presumido


_Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. __Éste fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Escogí el reto _**Lista de Personajes**_ y me tocó _**James S. Potter, **_y las palabras: _**Canela y Caldero**_._

* * *

**No me caes bien, niño**

**Wissh**

* * *

_Ese día iba a ser especial. Sólo él, su papá y Teddy ¡Nada, ni nadie, podía arruinarlo! ¡Porque era perfecto, caray! Entonces, ¿qué rayos tenían que hacer en ese lugar? James quería jugar Quidditch, no tener que alejarse de las "conversaciones de adultos" con ese niño odioso y presumido._

* * *

Veintiocho de agosto. Soleado, pese al gris pronóstico de nubes y lluvias que se avistó sobre el número 12 de Grimmauld Place esa mañana al despertar. Con ese agradable soplo de viento que refrescaba, y, por supuesto, la maravillosa visita de su persona favorita en ese mundo: Teddy. Porque si había alguien por el cual él hacía un berrinche, ese era su "casi" primo Teddy. Y es que, quién sería tan tonto para no creer que Teddy era una especie de héroe. Después de su padre y su madre, Teddy. Luego venían los demás. Quizás su tío Charlie, y sólo porque eso de domar dragones estaba de muerte, pero Teddy iba primero. Después de todo, él fue quién le enseñó a hacer trucos –a escondidas de su madre– con la escoba. Trucos como el Giro Doble Mortal a la Izquierda, o el Salta Cazador…y no podía olvidarse del famoso Trampa de la Bludger Loca. Un clásico.

Y con ello en mente, James Sirius Potter engulló el último trozo de tocino de su plato en ese soleado, pero fresco veintiocho de agosto. Había prioridades, y las de él estaban muy bien claras: salir con su padre y Teddy al Callejón Diagón, y volver antes del almuerzo. Fred, que se creía muy sobrado con la escoba, le había contado sobre el truco de golpeador que el tío George le había enseñado, y James estaba ansioso por contárselo a Teddy. Quizás él supiera si las asnadas de Fred eran ciertas, o se las estaba inventando para fastidiarle.

―¡James, por Merlín! ¡Mastica tu comida! ―dijo la señora Potter llenando, para disgusto de su hijo, el plato con más huevos revueltos, otro par de tostadas y unos panecillos de **canela** aún calientes. ¡Puag! Canela. A James ya no le gustaban los panecillos de canela.

―¡Ma!

A su lado Teddy se compadeció del pequeño con una sonrisa divertida, llevándose a la boca un panecillo en un intento por aligerar la tortura de James. A él si le gustaban los panecillos de canela de tía Ginny, no le costaba mucho trabajo echarle una manita a James cuando se ponía en modo caprichoso y hacia esas muecas ante los inofensivos bizcochos.

―Come más lento James ―dijo el señor Potter ojeando con aire distraído el número del Profeta de esa mañana que tan "amablemente" Kreacher le llevó a la mesa esa mañana―. El Callejón Diagón no se va a ir de Londres ―El Callejón no, pero Teddy seguramente sí. No se iba a arriesgar, así que con mucho esfuerzo se zampó el panecillo de canela que Teddy aún no había tocado. ¡Argh, sabía horrible! Las cosas que tenía que hacer para hacer de ese día el día más perfecto de los días perfectos. Porque ni su molesto hermano menor Albus iba a ir con ellos, y Lily aún era aun muy pequeña para salir―. James, mastica, hijo. Vas a ahogar…te.

Teddy estaba más cerca para reparar lo inevitable, porque ni el señor Potter ni su esposa movieron un dedo por lo que obviamente iba a suceder, y advirtieron, como buenos padres que siempre tienen la razón. Ginevra Potter sirvió un poco más de jugo de calabaza a Teddy, quien palmeaba la espalda del ahora azul James, y Harry Potter buscó la sección de Quidditch del Profeta ocultando un bostezo con la sección de Opinión.

―¿Mejor? ―preguntó Teddy viendo que el color volvía a las mejillas del niño―. ¿No querrás enfermarte como la última vez, ah? ―. "Una vez" que James automáticamente censuró de su cabeza, desde que ésa fue la razón de su enorme aborrecimiento por los panecillos de canela―. Hoy paso la noche aquí, enano, tienes prohibido ponerte malo, ¿vale?

Oh, si James Sirius Potter había pensado antes que el día ya era perfecto, ahora sólo acababa de mejorar…

Pero tras dos horas de dar vueltas y vueltas por las concurridas calles que James ya recordaba después de las múltiples veces que estuvo ahí, su concepción de un "día perfecto" había cambiado diametralmente. Dramáticamente, lo suficiente para hacer una rabieta. Como la que hizo frente a Flourish & Blotts cuando ni Teddy ni su padre le prestaban la debida atención. Era injusto. Su plan consistía en volver antes del almuerzo porque sólo así su madre le daría permiso para sacar la escoba del cobertizo ¿Es que acaso no lo podían entender? Ese día tenía que ser OBLIGATORIAMENTE perfecto.

―¿Alguna otra cosa, Teddy?

―Creo que no ―dijo el muchacho echándole un vistazo al paquete de libros que llevaba en brazos, ignorando olímpicamente el profundo ceño fruncido del pequeño James―. Los libros de las electivas los compramos la abuela y yo ayer.

―Y por cierto, ¿qué escogiste? ―preguntó el señor Potter sinceramente interesando. También, ignorando olímpicamente el profundo ceño fruncido de James.

―Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y Runas Antiguas.

―Interesante, ¿qué tal el libro de Hagrid? ¿Muerde? ―dijo Harry recordando con una sonrisa tiempos pasados.

―No tanto como lo hará James, Harry. ¡Míralo! ¡Si hasta echa espuma por la boca! ―exclamó el adolescente sin ocultar su risa a expensas del malhumorado niño. Ciertamente, los dientes de James chirriaban y sus puños estaban apretados a sus costados, sintiéndose visiblemente estafado. ¿Qué pasó con lo de "sólo será un momento"? Su padre, sin nada de culpabilidad en su risa, alborotó los ya desordenados mechones de pelo del niño.

―Una última parada, James. Una última.

―¿A dónde vamos, Harry? ―preguntó Teddy, guardando el paquete de sus nuevos libros en la mochila que su abuela amablemente hechizó para que fuera más amplia y más cómoda de llevar.

―Mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro. Iremos a la Tienda de Calderos Potage. Allí nos haremos con ese **caldero** nuevo que Andrómeda me escribió necesitas ―Teddy no hizo nada por ocultar su vergüenza ante el obvio tono de reproche en la voz de Harry. ¿Quién podría saber que su abuela pudo haber escrito a su padrino esa mañana sobre el pequeño accidente del fin de semana pasado? ―, y aprovecharé para resolver algunos asuntos del Ministerio que prefiero concluir personalmente.

¡Oh! ¡Ministerio! ¡¿Era en serio?! ¿Su padre quería resolver asunto del Ministerio? ¡¿Ese día?!

Teddy lo habría creído imposible, pero por primera vez vio como el labio inferior de James empezaba a sobresalir más de lo que alguna vez lo estuvo. Una señal inequívoca de que estaban tirando muy fuerte y sin descanso de la mínima paciencia del niño.

Frente a la Tienda de Calderos Potage, a James, esa vez, no le hizo gracia ver el letrero que daba la bienvenida sobre la puerta de la tienda. La inscripción: _Calderos de todos los tamaños, de Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata, Automáticos y Plegables, _no le producía la misma gracia de antes_. _No cuando el trato consistía en "sólo un momento". Arrastrando los pies, entró el primero al constreñido establecimiento para ser recibido por un azote de caos y desorden, que por un momento casi lo lleva de espaldas al suelo. Habían sido dos calderos rebeldes que se confabularon para lanzarse sobre el gruñón chiquillo, impedidos de inmediato por la agilidad de varita de Harry Potter y la mano veloz de Teddy que lo jaló del cuello de la túnica.

―¡Señor Potter! ¡Cómo…có…cómo lo siento, señor! ¡No fue…no fue mi…! ¡Por las bragas de Circe! ¡Cuidado! ―la llamada de atención, que vino del mostrador, llegó a tiempo. Los tres se inclinaron justo antes de ser golpeados por un caldero volador, lo suficientemente enorme para arrancarle la cabeza de un tajo a un distraído―. ¡Merlín!

―Parece que aquí los habitantes se te sublevan, Patrick―dijo el señor Potter divertido a expensas de ello. Muy al contrario de sus dos acompañantes que veían con cierta ojeriza al caldero monumental revolotear cual mariposa sobre sus cabezas―. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

―¡Absolutamente! ―exclamó con suprema gratitud un voz al fondo de la pequeña tienda.

Rodeado por unos muy agresivos calderos, el hombre de la tienda sacudía su varita de un lado a otro, y de arriba abajo, interpelando los pocos calderos de esa revolución de peltre y cobre que estaban a su alcance. Pero James no estaba mirando precisamente eso. Era la palidez, como de papel, en contraste con una cabellera muy negra de ese extraño, que el niño jamás había visto y que ahora le picaba la curiosidad. No lo recordaba de la última vez que estuvo en la tienda. Conocía al nuevo dueño de la tienda de Calderos —la antigua dueña se había retirado para vacacionar por los Balcanes y relajar los nervios— desde aquella vez que su madre los llevó, a Albus y él, al Callejón Diagon el año pasado. Recordaba que era un viejo gruñón, con cara de buey estreñido, y una voz con mucha flema que se veía a veces muy interrumpida gracias a unos repentinos azotes de tos. Sin olvidar el penetrante olor a repollo que expedía como una especie de aromatizante natural de su cuerpo gordo y voluminoso. Pero este hombre, el que luchaba contra calderos voladores, no se parecía en lo absoluto al señor Bunce Boggis-Beans Potage, primo de la señora Potage. No sólo era pálido como un papel, con un cabello absolutamente negro, también era delgado y alto. Muy alto…y muy delgado.

Un sujeto con la complexión de un espagueti pálido, doblado para no chocar su cabeza con el techo bajo de la tienda e impedir ser golpeado por un caldero histérico, y con un par de ojos que a James se le hacían parecidos a dos canicas azules muy brillantes.

Con un movimiento simple de varita, el señor Potter calmó la tormenta, obligando a cada caldero a volver a su respectivo puesto, liberando al delgadísimo hombre de la titánica tarea de componer el orden en esa tienda. De inmediato, tanto James y Teddy, como el alto hombre, suspiraron aliviados.

―No sabe cómo se lo agradezco, señor Potter —dijo con una voz ronca y grave que no combinaba para nada con su abatida expresión de vergüenza —. Todo empezó cuando quise poner un poco de orden. Pero desde que… ―se detuvo, encogiendo los hombros mientras miraba su varita, apenado―. Bueno, digamos que las cosas ya no son lo mismo desde hace algún tiempo.

―Pierde cuidado, Patrick ―respondió el padre de James, restándole importancia haciendo lo propio con los hombros ―. No todos los días me enfrento a calderos homicidas. Son una clase de criminales a los que no me había enfrentado hasta ahora.

―Entonces, no se hable más ―dijo el hombre recuperando la sonrisa―, me alegro de haberle provisto de dicha experiencia, señor Potter.

―Harry, llámame Harry.

―Claro, señor Potter —respondió ignorando adrede el gesto contrariado del padre de James mientras guardaba la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica púrpura—. ¿Son sus hijos, señor Potter? —Las dos canicas brillantes cayeron sobre James y Teddy, pero fue el más pequeño quien tuvo el impulso de esconderse con cierta timidez tras su padre. Declarado: ese hombre no le gustaba para nada a James. Sus ojos lo ponían nervioso.

—Mi hijo mayor, James. Y él es mi ahijado, Teddy —dijo, pero James se rehusó a salir de su escondite para saludar. Si alguien le caía mal…no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión—. Chicos, les presento a Patrick Valentinne. Es el yerno del señor Bunce —Teddy saludó con una sonrisa cortés acompañada por una particular coloración espontánea de su cabello que se tornó exactamente del mismo color oscuro de Valentinne, lo cual se ganó una mueca divertida y sorprendida de parte del hombre que respondió con una muy educada inclinación. James, por otro lado, tenía metido entre ceja y ceja no ser agradable con ese extraño que lo ponía incómodo con su mirada—. James Sirius Potter, haz el favor de salir de ahí y saluda.

—Hola —fue la escueta palabra que salió de sus labios, sin salir de detrás de su padre.

Harry Potter suspiró. Lastimosamente, él no era su esposa. Ginny era la que se encargaba de jalar orejas cuando sus hijos se ponían difíciles. Pero viendo las circunstancias, que James hubiera sido capaz de decir "hola" lo consideraba un éxito. Así que lo dejo estar…por el momento.

—¿Cómo lo lleva el señor Bunce? —Preguntó en un intento por no avergonzarse más con la manía de James de portarse mal frente a los extraños.

—Mejor que nunca, gracias por preguntar, señor Potter. Los Sanadores lo enviaron a casa ahora que la coloración verde sólo la tiene en los pies, y no presenta ningún peligro de contagiar a alguien —Harry quiso decir algo al respecto, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando Valentinne comenzó una rimbombante retahíla de palabras sin respirar—. Y ayer intentó lanzarme una lámpara cuando quise hacerle tomar sus pociones para la picazón. Eso sin mencionar la alegría infinita que demostró esta mañana cuando su asistente se enfermó y le dije que yo supliría su puesto en la tienda hoy; luego de que le informara, claro, que el desayuno consistiría en rebanadas de pan de fibra y frutas porque los Sanadores fueron muy claros de que debía ponerse a dieta. Digamos, señor Potter, que mí querido suegro cada día demuestra su alegría por mi presencia en casa con mayor pasión ahora que se ha contagiado de la Viruela de Dragón, y no hay nadie en el mundo que pueda cuidarlo porque es un pomposo, grosero y odioso obeso que huele a repollo.

Fue un discurso que logró que el padre de James tuviera el tino de no hacer comentarios, mirando algo pasmado al hombre recuperar el aliento. Vale, era de conocimiento público que Bunce Boggis-Beans Potage detestaba a su yerno. No había día que el realmente odioso hombre no dijera un comentario despectivo hacía Patrick tratándolo como a un idiota, un retrasado mental y a veces como a un esclavo. Pero era la primera vez que Patrick Valentinne se quejaba. Al menos públicamente, porque si había alguien que producía calambres de ver jamás pronunciar una protesta contra algo, o alguien, ese era Patrick Valentinne. No había persona más mortalmente correcta y educada que él.

—¡Lo lamento! —dijo atropelladamente al ver la sonrisitas que Teddy peleaba por cubrir mordiéndose los labios, y las miradas entre pasmadas y divertidas de padre e hijo Potter. Esa vez, su rostro de papel se transformó en un humillado gesto de disculpa y vergüenza. Uno muy acorde a lo que Harry Potter consideraba como el gesto por excelencia del hombre—. Yo no…no quise… ¡De verdad, señor Potter, no fue mi…! —Fue la risa despreocupada de Harry que detuvo a Patrick de encogerse aún más, pese a su altura, del bochorno.

—De verdad, no hay problema, Patrick. Supongo que has de tener tus razones —dijo restándole importancia. Un modo no del todo útil para borrar el sonrojo apenado en el anémico rostro del hombre—. Ahora, vine porque Teddy necesita un caldero nuevo.

—¡Claro, claro! ¡Enseguida, enseguida! ¿Alguno en particular que desee el joven?

—¿De qué era el anterior, Teddy?

—Cobre.

James aún no se despegaba de la túnica de su padre, pero no por ello no iba asomar la cabeza para ver como el larguirucho hombre se deslizaba por la tienda hasta instalarse tras la caja registradora, con una sonrisa plácida que no disminuía la pequeña inquina sin fundamentos que el niño le había puesto desde un principio. Para mayor desencanto, su padre y Teddy se le acercaron, y no tuvo de otra que hacer lo mismo.

Y en seguida le llegó.

Canela. Olía a canela. Aborrecible canela.

—¿Le gustan los panecillos de canela, jovencito? —Hizo falta que Teddy exhalara un poco más fuerte de lo normal para que James se percatara que le preguntaba a él—. Mi hijo los adora, e hice unos pocos para merendar. ¿Quiere uno?

—Por cierto, ¿cómo está Sawyer? —Preguntó Harry, deteniendo la sagaz e imparable boca de James antes de que propinara un desafortunado comentario que lo haría ganarse un castigo, el castigo que llevaba rato evadiendo magistralmente—. ¿Cumplió once años, no?

—¡Excelente, excelente! Los cumplió hace unas semanas. Está ahora en la trastienda, señor Potter.

—¡Perfecto! —Prorrumpió repentinamente satisfecho el señor Potter, mientras sacaba un sobre largo, abultado y amarillo de su túnica que inmediatamente captó la atención, tanto del señor Valentinne, como la de James—. James, Teddy, ¿por qué no van a saludar mientras yo discuto algunas cosas con el señor Valentinne? —"Cosas del Ministerio", pensó James. Típico. Eso le olía a "conversaciones de adultos", y su padre sólo quería deshacerse de ellos. ¡Pues no lo iba a lograr tan fácilmente!

—Sawyer estaría encantado de conocerlos, chicos. Los escoltaré a la trastienda.

James lo iba a hacer. No había duda de ello, pero el brazo de Teddy de pronto le apretaba con mucha fuerza el cuello, impidiéndole poner sobre la mesa su opinión con respecto a lo que su padre intentaba. Porque tenía una opinión muy grande y enojada con eso de ser enviado a saludar a un niño de nombre gracioso. Y él no era ningún tonto. Cuando su padre se pone a discutir "Asuntos del Ministerio", siempre tarda horas en terminar.

—Sólo será un momento James, lo prometo.

Vale. Lo estaba prometiendo, tendría que ser suficiente, pero James tenías sus dudas. Y aun así, solo porque su padre se lo había prometido y porque Teddy parecía querer asfixiarlo, James se resignó a seguir al señor Valentinne hacia la trastienda.

Ahí había más calderos, pero ninguno hechizado y con ganas de atacarlo, por suerte. Lo único raro ahí era un niño, pálido y con el cabello color ceniza, sentado de piernas cruzadas en el suelo tocando las páginas de un libro con símbolos extraños. Estaba descalzo, bastante despeinado pero pulcramente vestido por una muy sobria túnica negra. Para nada parecida a la túnica azul brillante que James usaba, la que tenía bolsillos con cierres de velcro perfectos para guardar ranas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz.

―¿Sawyer?

―Padre, ¿sabes a qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio? ―preguntó con una vocecita demasiado aguda.

De golpe, James empezó a sentir la imperante necesidad de dar marcha atrás y exigirle a su padre que hablara con el señor Valentinne otro día. Pero Teddy fue más rápido, lo sujetó del cuello de la túnica antes de que pudiera echarse a correr.

―¿De nuevo ese libro? ―preguntó el señor Valentinne cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa resignada―. ¿No te compré otros para tu cumpleaños?

―El abuelo Bunce dice que no le gusta este libro. Que lo escribió un muggle muy loco ―dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros, como si no necesitara más explicaciones que la de llevarle la contraria a su abuelo.

―Vale, ¿por qué no lo dejas para más tarde y vienes a saludar? ―dijo el señor Valentinne colocando sus heladas manos sobre los hombros de James y Teddy―. ¿Recuerdas al señor Potter? Pues, hoy vino con su hijo y ahijado.

Una familia de raros, pensó James, viendo al niño ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ellos mirando un punto apartado de dónde el señor Valentinne los había detenido. No era tan alto como el padre, pero si tenía dos canicas brillantes en vez de ojos, pero grises. Casi transparentes.

―Hola ―dijo de nuevo con esa vocecita aguda, extendiendo la mano hacia Teddy quien recibió el saludo apretando su mano con la de él, mientras cambiaba su cabello al mismo tono ceniza del niño.

―Hola, me llamo Teddy…

―Pero, padre, ¿dónde está el hijo del señor Potter?

¡Oh, claro! Ese niño era…

¡Pues eso no lo iba a hacer cambiar de actitud! Más enfurruñado de lo que a sus siete años podría estar, James se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada pasmada del señor Valentinne y Teddy, y observó al niño con una mueca de cabreo absoluto.

―¡Estoy aquí, tonto! ¡¿Qué no lo ves?!

―¡James! ―De poder haberlo hecho, Teddy se habría dado una soberana palmada en la frente por tener un primo tan…difícil. El hijo de Valentinne entrecerró los ojos ante la obvia provocación y se cruzó de brazos, curiosamente con el mismo gesto enfadado de James.

―Pues, entonces debes ser muy pequeño, _niñito,_ porque sigo sin poder saber dónde estás. ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Tres?

―¡Sawyer!

―¡Tengo siete, tonto!

―¡Y yo once!

―¡Sawyer, ya basta! ―Incluso James cerró la boca cuando la voz de trueno del señor Valentinne retumbó la trastienda―. Tengo asuntos que discutir con el señor Potter. Compórtate ―La cara eternamente avergonzada y de sonrisa fácil de Patrick Valentinne se borró para darle paso a un gesto de profunda molestia y severidad que puso nerviosos tanto a Teddy, como al obstinado de James. No fue el caso de Sawyer. Él se mantuvo con los puños apretados mirando con sus ojos transparentes entrecerrados el espacio donde suponía estaba James.

―James, discúlpate con Sawyer…―empezó Teddy luego de que el señor Valentinne los dejara, pero...

―¿Te gustan los panecillos de canela? ―lo interrumpió Sawyer, cambiando de manera abismalmente rápida su gesto enojado por uno sonriente y en paz.

―Eh…

―A mi no ―expuso James, interrumpiendo a su vez a Teddy, quien empezó a sentir aquella necesidad de querer salir corriendo. El gesto despreocupado de Sawyer no cambió, una obvia provocación porque estaba visiblemente ignorando al odioso hijo del señor Potter.

―Están ahí ―dijo señalando una fuente de plata llena hasta el tope de panecillos, sobre un escritorio lleno de plumas, pergaminos y más calderos.

―Dije que no me gustaban, niño ―dijo James, más exasperado que nunca, pero de nuevo Sawyer lo ignoró.

―¿Qué edad tienes, Teddy?

―…eh…tre…trece ―Le crispaba los nervios ver a James ponerse rojo del enojo. Sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría, y estaba totalmente seguro de que una catástrofe se desataría apenas el niño dejara salir toda esa mala bronca acumulada en su cuerpo.

―¡Oh! ¿Entonces, vas a Hogwarts? ¿Cómo es? Mi padre fue a Beauxbatons, pero ha visto Hogwarts y dice que es alucinante…

―¡Más que alucinante, es genial! ―dijo James, pero de nuevo Sawyer lo ignoró, mirando el espacio donde Teddy estaba, esperando que el adolescente respondiera.

―Pues…sí, es muy…alucinante… ―A falta de palabras, Teddy no tuvo de otra que tomar un panecillo de la fuente y zampárselo como excusa para evadir la pelea que James se estaba buscando magistralmente.

―¡Hay un bosque con centauros y…!

―Niño ―dijo Sawyer. Teddy casi sintió náuseas por haberse tragado el panecillo tan rápido, pero se contuvo, expectante, mirando al hijo del señor Valentinne, ahora con los ojos ciegos fijos en el espacio que ocupaba James con una expresión triunfante de por fin haber llamado su atención―. Hablas demasiado.

―¡Pues tú eres un…!

―No me caes bien.

En otras circunstancias, Teddy lo sabía muy bien, James habría reaccionado de mala manera. Haciendo un berrinche, dando alaridos y gritos enojados, tumbando y pateando cosas… Desatando el caos. Esa vez, por muy extraordinario que sonara, James Sirius Potter guardó silencio ante la fría declaración de Sawyer Valentinne. Y eso obligó a Teddy a lanzarse como un poseso por los panecillos antes de que se desatara una guerra, y los dulces fueran utilizados como granadas.

No hubo guerra. Ni granadas de panecillos de canela. Sólo silencio.

Como si nada, James se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

―¿Decías, Teddy? ―A Teddy ya se le había olvidado lo que iba a decir viendo a James mirar inexpresivo las cintas de sus zapatos que estaban perpetuamente desamarradas.

―Si…Hogwarts es genial… ―musitó un poco culpable. James sólo había querido jugar a Quidditch con él, no tener que alejarse de las "conversaciones de adultos". Y ahí estaban. Por ello, realmente arrepentido, abrió la boca para decir algo que pudiera contentar a James, pero…

―Tú también me caes mal, niño ―dijo de repente James, volviéndose a cruzar de brazos y mirando a Sawyer con una sonrisa triunfal. Quien, para total sorpresa de Teddy, respondió con otra sonrisa.

―Pues me alegro, niño ―Esa era una sonrisa que no sólo prometía más peleas por ese día entre Sawyer y James. Sino para todos los días que se avecinaban...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

Quiero agradecerle a Segreta por ser una maravillosa Beta! Gracias, gracias…gracias! Eres lo máximo, sin ti, con mi atolondramiento natural y crónico, jamás me habría dado cuenta de esos monstruosos y terrible detalles que me pasé por alto, así que gracias por tu paciencia jejeje :D

Y no diré más nada...porque no quiero arruinar algunas sorpresas O.ó jujuju

Pd. Sawyer es la cosa más cute que he creado EN LA VIDA

Reviews, please?


End file.
